Model
by teamleahclearwater
Summary: Modeling can be fun.


LPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is the dumbest thing I've ever done.

I sighed.

What the hell? It's a lot of money anyway plus a couple of strangers.

"Models, if you would please kindly remove your robes, we'll get started. And class, please remember to be respectful." Mr. Smith said.

"Come on already." He hissed at me

I started to untie my robe and noticed my companion doing the same. I closed my eyes and slowly removed my robe, shrugging it off and letting it drop to the floor. I heard a gasp. My eyes snapped open and blood rushed to my face.

He was standing straight and tall, completely erect, in more ways than one. I had a sudden need to offer a salute.

And lick him.

Whatever. Then when I looked to his face, I wanted the floor to swallow me.

It was….Paul

Our eyes connected. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Then it turned to a smirked.

This could not be happening. I must be dreaming. I got this onetime thing job and I thought no one would know. I needed money to leave and start my own life outside La Push. So, I decided to get this job as a nude model. Soon enough, I'll have money to leave and maybe I'll go back to school. Then why on earth is Paul here? It's Seattle, he should not be here.

Mr. Smith came over at once and started posing my body as if I was made of clay. Put your arm here, twist your torso like this, drop your chin, your foot should be here. I was now seated on the cold floor, open and ready.

He grabbed Paul and brought him down to the floor with me. After much limb rearrangement, our bodies were fully intertwined.

We were sitting directly across from one another, my knees raised and feet planted on the ground to the side of his hips. His legs were threaded under my own and wrapped around my back. Our arms had been positioned around one another in a lovers' embrace. Our faces were turned into the other's neck.

"So Leah, I didn't know you're into this thing?" He whispered cockily.

"I didn't know of all people you wanted to be a model?" I sneered.

"Well I wanted to share my gifted body." He said smugly. "Plus I needed money"

"Please. No one is into you that's why you're here." I frowned

"Believe in what you want"

You can't tell this to anyone." I said angrily

He leaned in just a little bit further, to get closer. "I can't promise that." He smirked. "Especially in this kind of position."

I glared at him.

He smirked at me.

I suddenly realized at that moment that his dick was literally one inch away from my favorite body part. All I had to do was scoot forward a few inches and I would be straddling his lap.

His grip tightened. "You're looking hot Leah"

"Asshole" I sneered.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked. However, this is better." He said.

Naked.

Wrapped around Paul. I should be vomiting right now instead I felt a thrill. Plus the truth is Paul's hot.

Then there was an audience.

He whispered again. "Come on Leah. Loosen up."

He let out a low chuckle and gripped me a bit tighter. His fingertips grazed across my back like a feather, giving my body a treat of erotic tingles. My body was responding in ways it shouldn't be.

I was hot.

I was bothered.

I was fucking wet.

While the sensation between my legs was nothing short of welcome, it was just really bad timing. I was grateful for the mixture of strange bodies and oil paints in the air that would mask my body's betrayal.

Paul inhaled sharply and held it. When he finally let it go, there was an edge of a moan that came with it.

What. The. Hell.

He turned his head enough to put his lips in direct contact with my lobe.

"I know you want to," he said to me. I could feel a slight nip from his teeth.

"Paul" I said, and felt a slight thrill from the sound of it coming from my lips.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" He asked.

"I needed money." Leah said. "I'm leaving."

He was silent.

I felt myself smirking as I leaned closer to his ear. "Well that's a first. Paul in silence." My tongue flicked out to a spot just below his ear.

His grip tightened even more and moved me that much closer to him.

That much closer to his…tip.

Along with the shift came a change in my own hold on him. My arms were wrapped around him even farther, my face nuzzled directly into his neck.

His hands were splayed across my back, holding me tight. So much that I could feel the separation of each individual digit as it pressed into my flesh.

He pulled me close to him once more, so our chests were almost touching. _Almost_.

His head dipped down once more, away from my ear. His breath was hot against my skin.

It's great when he would blow gently down the center of my chest, the air flowing across my stomach, my navel, finally reaching between my legs, the inside of each thigh. The stark contrast of hot and cold was almost maddening. The desire for friction was growing by the second.

I needed to move. My ass was going numb. I was afraid to move, though. One wrong move and he would be…..in. Not that I would be complaining, and I had a feeling he wouldn't either, but I had to remind myself there were others there watching.

The last thing I wanted was to share my orgasm with 17 other people.

Paul's eyes were hooded, a look of lust beneath his lids. I could get lost in those eyes. I was afraid to break contact. Almost as if a part of me would break with it.

My breathing had become a bit erratic and heavy. It was likely I would be completely panting any moment now. His breathing was just as heavy and deep. Our chests heaved together, rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Every breath he took his chest would brush lightly against my nipples; making them hard.

I furrowed my brow a bit in an attempt to convey that I was a tad uncomfortable. He winked in response. One hand remaining where it was, the other slid down my back, the pressure from both never letting up, until he reached my bottom. Cupping one side, I could feel him trying to raise me up. My body responded and lifted itself less than an inch from the floor. I could sense him shifting his own body as well the same time as me, scooting even closer.

I was re-introduced to the floor a second later and simultaneously made the acquaintance of his cock, the tip brushing against my entrance waving its invitation to the party and trying to get in.

My breath hitched. I dug my nails into his skin, probably leaving a mark. His arms snaked around me and held me even tighter.

"Leah," he whispered huskily.

"Paul," I breathed out.

The intensity of the moment, being wrapped in one another's arms and so close yet so far away from acting on our primal instincts, was more than frustrating. I was aware of the perspiration gathering on his back, the smell and feel of his body invading my senses.

The heat radiating from both of our bodies made me feel as if I would combust. The throbbing ache between my legs was damn near agonizing. It was burning in anticipation, acutely aware of its greatest desire millimeters away.

All I had to do was move forward just a little bit more.

"Leah," he replied in a hushed tone.

That was all it took. There was something about the way he said my name. I'd made my decision. So what if there was a whole class watching.

_Fuck. Me. Please._

I grasped him tighter, using him as an anchor to pull my body forward. He growled, a low, deep rumble.

He knew.

He wanted it too.

Here goes nothing…

And just like that there was a violent crash of thunder. And the lights went out.


End file.
